


A Work of Art Like You

by hanihyunsu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Feels, Big Brothers, Brothers, Cousins, Family, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Historical Inaccuracy, Light Angst, Loneliness, One Shot, POV First Person, Prompt Fic, Sad, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanihyunsu/pseuds/hanihyunsu
Summary: Kyle and Zach Kirkland to their big bro/cousin Arthur Kirklandー





	A Work of Art Like You

**Author's Note:**

> The house could be called the Commonwealth. Canada and the others are there, just *invisible*. 
> 
> Jk, nevermind. Feedbacc alweiss appreciated! (^^♪

Prompt: Chilling Ending

* * *

//

Second floor, last room to the left had always been that one door we rarely ever get to enter in this home. Kyle and I even get to enter Alistair's once upon a time, but never did we ever set foot inside Arthur's. It was the master's bedroom, and it was always either locked or occupied.

For starters, he had always been independent and...alone. It was quite ironic; he was one of the greatest empires to exist with countless colonies and yet he ended up alone.

He never had a roommate, and he was born in the gap years between his older brothers and our generation, and he's also pretty silent and mysterious even if he sits at the same dining table as the rest of us.

Despite all of that, he is still our favorite hero.

Arthur will deny this, no doubt. We don't talk often, nor did we have that much heart-to-heart talk as other families do, but we still are as human as mortals are.

We still do feel, sometimes even more than others. Happiness might become euphoria, sadness could be depression, and pain could become torture. As far as we knew, Arthur had been dealing with a broken heart for centuries now. He can't even breath right on most days. On certain days, he was so ill he can't do anything but stay in bed in pain.

We do care. Kyle does, Arthur. So do I.

Kyle and I do some of our paperwork sitting outside your bedroom door checking if you were crying yourself to sleep again.

We never left until we made sure you were fine.

I proposed the idea of stopping by some park everytime we three walk back from a world meeting, so that I knew you can see the sun you once mentioned you loved.

We can see you stop your tears everytime the sun sets.

Kyle purposefully leaves his rubik's cube by your door to remind you that he's always stopping outside to listen to you.

We both know it only takes you one second before you smile at it fondly.

We are still here, Arthur. We always were. We never left, we never will.

The best part is that we knew you won't leave us too.

Because we knew just how often you check everyone's lunches discreetly to make sure everyone gets the same amount of cheese on their sandwhiches. We knew how you ditch some important meetings to rush to the airport everytime Kyle or Peter gets in trouble. We knew how you keep our crappy kindergarten-age crayon drawings of our family behind that world map tapestry of yours. We noticed how you served everyone slices of your independence "birthday" cakes first before you get one for yourself. We noticed how you always seemed to sleep on the couch everytime one of us gets to go home late despite you insisting that you weren't waiting for us at all.

You do care.

That isn't something you need to hide, Arthur. Because we care for you too.

Even if the world starts to hate you, even if every single country decide to wrong you, even if every single person decide to curse your name...

...there will still be two shadows guarding your door at night.


End file.
